CINDERELLA BRUCHPILOT - Dumm gelaufen, Irene!
by Tlana Isimi
Summary: Irene Müller findet sich nach einem Treppensturz plötzlich im Körper ihrer eigenen Mary Sue wieder. Die Mannschaft des Frachters, auf welchem sie zu sich kommt, ist mit ihrem unverhofften Auftauchen ähnlich überfordert, wie sie selbst.
1. Disclaimer und Prolog

**CINDERELLA BRUCHPILOT (Dumm gelaufen, Irene!)**

 **Arbeits-Titel:** **CINDERELLA BRUCHPILOT** ( **Dumm gelaufen, Irene!)**

 **Autor/in:** Tlana Isimi

 **Rating:** PG-18

 **Status:** 8/8

 **Zeitlinie:** irgendwann, in den letzten 100 Jahren vor den Klonkriegen

 **Charakter(e):** Durchweg OCs (also, Finger weg!)

 **Genre:** Komödie / Parodie

 **Inhalt:** Irene Müller findet sich nach einem Treppensturz plötzlich im Körper ihrer eigenen Mary Sue wieder. Die Mannschaft des Frachters, auf welchem sie zu sich kommt, ist mit ihrem unverhofften Auftauchen ähnlich überfordert, wie sie selbst.

 **AN 1:** Fragmente dieser Geschichte existierten bereits einmal im Rahmen einer MMFF _Mary's Wrath_ an welcher ich mit dem oben beschriebenen Hauptcharakter, _Irene Müller,_ teilnahm. Die Geschichte wurde nach wenigen Kapiteln leider abgebrochen und gelöscht. Bedauerlicherweise ist die Autorin seitdem unauffindbar. Nichtsdestotrotz hoppelte Irenes Plotbunny weiter durch die Windungen meines Gehirns. Es wuchs, veränderte sich und nahm irgendwann eine neue Gestalt an.

 **AN 2:** Die Geschichte ist an ein paar Stellen etwas Huttisch-lastig. Da die Hauptprotagonistin diese Sprache nicht beherrscht und sich die ungefähre Bedeutung vieler Phrasen aus dem Kontext heraus erschliessen dürfte, habe ich auf eine Übersetzung bewusst verzichtet. Die ganz Neugierigen unter euch bitte ich Google zu bemühen.

 **AN 3:** Gefundene Schreibfehler dürfen gerne bei der Autorin abgeliefert werden.

 **Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Handlungen von Star Wars. Alle Namen und Bilder von Star Wars Charakteren und alle anderen mit Star Wars in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Disney / Lucasfilm Ltd.

 **Danke:** Ein herzliches Dankeschön meiner aufopferungsvollen Beta Nic.

 **Prolog**

Irene Müller war, mit ihren inzwischen 46 Jahren, noch immer Jungfrau. Ein Umstand, an dem fünf Hauptfaktoren Schuld trugen:

Erstens hatte sich ihr persönlicher Märchenprinz bis zum heutigen Tage geweigert, ihr über den Weg zu reiten.

Zweitens wohnte sie nach wie vor bei ihrer verwitweten Mutter, Charlotte, welche mit scharfem Auge über das (nicht vorhandene) Liebesleben ihrer Tochter wachte.

Drittens war Irene Vegetarierin und _Star Wars_ Fan.

Deshalb sollte, viertens, ein möglicher Märchenprinz-Anwärter, natürlich ebenfalls Vegetarier und _Star Wars_ Fan sein (und obendrein noch so aussehen wie Pavel Trávníček, der tschechische Schauspieler, welcher damals in _Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel_ den Prinzen gemimt hatte). Unabhängig von der Frage, inwiefern (und ob) sich _Star Wars_ und _Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel_ überhaupt irgendwie miteinander vereinbaren liessen, war dies doch ein recht utopischer Anforderungskatalog für einen potentiellen Mr Right, weshalb Irene mit den Jahren dessen optisches Erscheinungsbild um die _Pretty-Woman_ _-_ Variante von Richard Gere und Patrick Swayze alias _Johnny Castle_ aus _Dirty_ _Dancing_ erweitert hatte.

Und fünftens erfüllte Irene sämtliche Klischees eines Mauerblümchens. Sie war klein und auch ein wenig zu rund geraten. Die kurzsichtigen, blauen Augen kamen hinter den Gläsern der dicken Brille nicht wirklich zur Geltung und ihr aschblondes, bereits mit einigen Silberfäden durchwirktes Haar war stets zu einem unspektakulären Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Ihr ganzes Äusseres schrie förmlich nach Unauffälligkeit. Und auch wenn sie alles andere als hässlich war, so war sie doch sicher keine Frau, nach welcher die Männer auf der Strasse sich reihenweise umdrehten. Es bestand also durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass ihr Märchenprinz sie bis jetzt einfach ... _übersehen_ hatte, und sie ihn ebenfalls, wenn sie wieder einmal, in ihrem grauen Wollblazer, mit gesenktem Kopf und verschränkten Armen, wie eine verschreckte Maus die Strasse entlang huschte ...

„Mama ...?"

Keine Antwort.

„Mama!" Atemlos riss Irene die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter auf. „Hast du meinen USB-Stick irgendwo gesehen?"

Die ältere Dame im Bett klappte mit einem missbilligenden Blick über ihre Lesebrille hinweg ihr Buch zu.

„Mama, bitte, es ist wichtig ... mein USB-Stick ..."

„Was für ein Wespe-Stick?"

„Ein USB-Stick, ein Datenspeicher", erklärte Irene hastig und gestikulierte eindringlich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, „etwa _so_ gross, aus Plastik ... und blau ... steht _Samsung_ drauf ..."

Charlotte Müllers Gesichtsausdruck liess nicht darauf schliessen, dass sie auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wovon ihre Tochter sprach.

„Mama ...", winselte Irene verzweifelt.

„Kind, ich weiss nicht wo dein Stick ist, vielleicht ist er in den Staubsauger geraten, ich habe heute Nachmittag bei dir sauber gemacht."

 _Staubsauger!_ Das Wort hallte unheilvoll in Irenes Kopf wieder, während sie zurück in den Flur hastete. Das genervte „Türe zu!" ihrer Mutter bekam sie nicht mehr bewusst mit.

Sekunden später hatte sie bereits die Abstellkammer erreicht, den Staubsauger geöffnet und den Beutel heraus gezerrt.

 _Leer!_

 _Verdammt!_ Ihre Gedanken rasten, während sie den brandneuen Staubbeutel in ihrer Hand betrachtete. Dann sprang sie auf und eilte zur Wohnungstür. Sie hatte den Müllsack heute vor dem Abendbrot höchstpersönlich noch nach unten gebracht und in den Container gestopft.

Den Lift brauchte sie heute nicht zu bemühen, der war bereits defekt gewesen, als sie vorhin von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war. Irene Müller war noch nie so schnell vom dritten Stock hinab ins Erdgeschoss unterwegs gewesen, wie heute. Der USB-Stick war ihr Leben! Darauf befand sich die einzige Kopie ihrer Fanfiction! Undenkbar, wenn dieses epische Werk um Kronprinzessin Luna-Estelle in der Müllverbrennung zu Schlacke verglühen würde! Luna-Estelle Stardust von Ryloth würde ihre Jedi-Ausbildung so niemals abschliessen können, denn um die Geschichte noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen ... so viel Energie würde Irene nicht fähig sein aufzubringen. In diesem Stück Plastik steckten Jahre der Muse!

„Weg da!", schrie Irene, als sie in der sich eben schliessenden Haustür einen gewaltigen Pflanzentopf mit einer noch gewaltigeren Palme darin erblickte.

Die Palme kümmerte diese Aufforderung wenig, im Gegenteil, sie kam auf ihrem mobilen Untersatz in ungerührter Langsamkeit hereingerollt und nahm, wenngleich ihre ausladenden Wedel zusammen gebunden waren, fast die komplette Flurbreite in Anspruch.

Es war diese Schrecksekunde, in welcher Irenes Gehirn registrierte, dass ihr Fuss, vor lauter heran nahender Palme, soeben eine Treppenstufe verfehlt hatte und ihren Körper mit einem weiteren Stoss Adrenalin flutete. Das Letzte, was Irene sah, war die antike, gedrechselte Strebe des Treppengeländers, die sich beängstigend rasch ihrem Gesicht näherte.

„Au Shit!", hörte sie noch, wie von fern, jemanden überrascht rufen. Dann wurde es dunkel. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie von einer gigantische Fliegenklatsche getroffen worden.


	2. Far, far away

Als Nächstes erfüllte ein statisches Kribbeln die unverhofft von Feuchtigkeit triefende Luft. Es umfing Irenes ganzen Körper. Japsend riss sie die Augen auf. Im ersten Moment sah sie nichts als Grau. Dann gewahrte sie, dass etwas fleischig Anmutendes, ebenfalls Graues, vor ihrer Nase baumelte. Dieses graue Etwas glänzte nass und war von eigentümlichen Knubbeln übersäht.

Über Irene erklang kurz ein eigentümlicher Grunzlaut. _„Fierfek!_ Was haben wir denn da?", fragte kurz darauf eine Stimme, rau wie Schotter.

Irenes Blick wanderte langsam nach oben, weg von dem baumelnden Ding vor ihrer Nase und hin zu der Stelle, von wo die Reibeisen-Stimme her gekommen war. Tief liegende, von dicken Wülsten umrahmte Augen starrten aus einem grauen, von Warzen und Dornen übersäten Gesicht auf sie nieder. Ein paar einzelne, schwarzbraune Zöpfe hingen triefend von dem ansonsten kahlen Schädel.

 _Ein Weequay ...?_

Was trieb ein nackter, nasser Weequay in ihrem Treppenhaus? Eher nebenbei registrierte sie, dass der warme Sprühregen soeben abrupt aufgehört hatte, gleichzeitig wie auch das seltsame Kribbeln. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte ihr Gehirn gerade erhebliche Mühe das, was sie sah und hörte, einzuordnen. Das Gefühl von Abscheu brach ohne Vorwarnung über sie herein, denn Weequays waren ja nun nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, die nettesten Gesellen zu sein – im Gegenteil! Und dieses Exemplar hier war ein von oben bis unten mit Muskeln bepackter Schrank! Sie wollte schreien, brachte aber keinen Laut heraus.

„Magst du ihn mal in den Mund nehmen und ein bisschen dran nuckeln?" Der Weequay wackelte anzüglich mit den Hüften und das graue Objekt vor ihrer Nase wippte ebenso anzüglich mit.

Irene dämmerte allmählich, dass es sich bei diesem Knubbelding vor ihr eindeutig um die Weequay-Variante eines Penis' handelte. Für eine überzeugte Jungfrau, und noch überzeugtere Vegetarierin, war es daher reichlich verstörend, sich so unvermittelt Auge in Auge mit dem männlichsten Stück an Fleisch, welches Mutter Natur so anzubieten hatte, wieder zu finden. Mit einem Schaudern fuhr sie zurück. Sogleich prallte sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand und schaffte es gerade noch, irgendwie heftig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„ _Ne?_ Schade ..." Der Weequay seufzte mit affektierter Enttäuschung. „Ich hätte, wetten können, du kannst das richtig gut."

„B... bitte ... vergewalt... Sie mich n... nicht", stammelte Irene entsetzt. „Ich bin Jungfrau ... Vegetarierin ... ich ..."

Ihr unheimliches Gegenüber verdrehte sichtlich genervt die Augen. _„Ma kichi zay!_ Das war nur eine unverbindliche Frage, _eniki?_ Ich habe gerade eine Nacht hinter mir, bis zum Rand voll mit dampfender Krayt-Kacke, und da wäre so ein kleines, versautes Intermezzo mal eben ... _meeshka,_ ich kann in deinem Ausschnitt bis Nal Hutta sehen und du willst mir erzählen, du wärst noch ne _sipas?_ _Wipi ko?_ In _dem_ _shutta_ Aufzug?" Er holte tief Luft und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Also schön: _May na ta pika?_ _Chuba ama tuta kato?_ _Ki chuba da naga yako?_ Wie bist du auf dieses Schiff gekommen? Etwa mit den Piraten? Und, wenn nicht, seit wann bist du hier?"

Herrjeh, das waren jetzt aber ganz schön viele Fragen auf einmal, für den soeben mit einer Panikattacke ringenden Intellekt einer Mittvierzigerin, die erstens keine Erklärung dafür hatte, was da gerade um sie herum passierte und zweitens kein Huttisch sprach! Sie verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was dieser Furcht erregende Kerl von ihr wissen wollte. „Ire...", war alles, was aus ihrem Mund kam.

„Ja, allerdings, ich finde das auch ziemlich _irre",_ knurrte der Weequay mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Ratlosigkeit. _„Jor ama!"_ Damit packte er sie am Oberarm und zerrte sie auf die Füsse.

„Ich ... ich kann kein Huttisch ...", wagte Irene schüchtern anzumerken, während er sie vor sich her durch den kleinen Raum schob.

„Was du nicht sagst."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie in einem Spiegel die Reflektion eines nackten Weequays erhaschen, der eine weisshäutige Twi'lek in einem dunkelblauen, aufreizendknappen Kleidchen energisch vor sich her bugsierte. Ihr und dem Spiegelbild klappte gleichsam der Mund auf. War das etwa ... _sie?_

„Oh mein Gott ...", hauchte Irene, bemüht, in den schwindelerregend hochhakigen Sandalen, in welchen ihre Füsse plötzlich streckten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Doch schon verwehrte ihr eine zugleitende Tür die Sicht.

„ _Waka nuto,_ aber Don reicht völlig", kam es lakonisch von hinten. „Da lang.

Irene liess sich widerstrebend dirigieren, zu sehr mit ihrer eigenen Konsternation ringend, als dass sie sich effektiv hätte zur Wehr setzen können. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig schwer an. Die beiden ihr bis zur Taille reichenden Lekku, die seitlich daraus hervorwuchsen, pendelten bei jeder Bewegung und zogen ihn mal hier und mal da hin. Im Zusammenspiel mit den Bleistift-Absätzen ihrer Schuhe war das Gehen zu einer ganz neuen Herausforderung geworden.

Sie folgten einem geschwungenen, in weiches Licht getauchten Gang, der dem Ring-Korridor auf dem _Millennium Falken_ zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Schon nach wenigen Schritten passierten sie eine weitere Tür. Im Raum dahinter fuhr ein grünhäutiger Nautolaner in einem weissen Unterhemd und schwarzer Hose hektisch in seiner Koje, in der er eben gefläzt hatte, hoch. Das erste, was Irene an ihm, trotz der weiten Hose auffiel, war, dass ihm fast das komplette linke Bein fehlte.

„Wir haben ein Problem ...", kam der Weequay sofort zur Sache.

Der Einbeinige schaute sichtlich verdutzt, bevor er die Hände über dem tentakelbewehrten Kopf zusammen schlug. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Don ...?"

„Doch, hab' dieses zarte Blümlein soeben vom Schalldusche-Boden gepflückt."

„Ich glaub', mich knutscht ein Strill!", stöhnte der Nautolaner. „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt!" Er wollte sich erheben, hielt aber inne, blickte kurz auf sein leeres Hosenbein, bevor er sich suchend umsah und schliesslich zurück sank.

„Deine Mechno-Haxe liegt eine Kabine weiter", gab der Weequay mit einer Geste in die entsprechende Richtung hilfreich an. _„Maylay ma patisa ..."_

Der Nautolaner verzog verdrossen den Mund und nickte dann zu Irene herüber. „Bring sie wieder in den Erfrischungsraum und blockier von aussen die Tür! Wenn die Piraten sie uns als kleines, explosives Abschiedsgeschenk dagelassen haben, dann hält sich die Sauerei dort drinnen noch am ehesten in Grenzen. Und dann weck Pal, damit er sie scannt und ihr den Sklaven-Chip entfernt, falls es dazu nicht bereits zu spät ist!"

„Aye, Capt'n." Don, der Weequay salutierte salopp.

„Lass den Blödsinn!", brummte der Nautolaner. „Und zieh dir was an, das Mädel kann deinen Zipfel sehen und ich auch!"

 _Um Himmels Willen!_ Irene war erschüttert. Sie war keine Sklavin, ebenso wenig wie eine Piratenbraut! Und sie wollte auch weder von einem nackten Weequay eingesperrt, noch von jemandem, der Pal hiess, gescannt oder in sonst irgendeiner Form untersucht werden! „He!", protestierte sie und stemmte ihre Füsse gegen den glatten Boden. Vergeblich, Don schleifte sie einfach mit sich. Hilfesuchend blickte sie zurück über die Schulter, begegnete dort aber bloss den riesigen und unergründlich schwarzen Augen des Nautolaners. Da war etwas an ihm, das sie nicht näher erklären konnte. Eine Art von Vertrautheit, so, als wären sie sich schon einmal irgendwo begegnet ...

Nur Sekunden später stand Irene bereits wieder in dem engen Erfrischungsraum, diesmal alleine. Ihr Fussgelenk schmerzte, weil sie umgeknickt war und auch nervlich war sie reichlich am Ende. Mit zitternden Händen klammerte sie sich an den Rand des Waschbeckens und starrte voller ungläubiger Faszination in den Spiegel darüber, aus welchem wiederum eine alabasterhäutige Twi'lek zurück starrte. Sie kannte diese Twi'lek! Sie kannte sie nur zu gut! Luna-Estelle Stardust, Kronprinzessin von Ryloth und Jediritter-Anwärterin, sah genau so aus, wie die blutjunge Heldin aus ihrer Fanfiction. Das engelhafte Gesicht mit den unschuldigen, saphirblauen Augen, die zarten Tattoos auf den Lekku und den Handrücken, die goldenen, reich verzierten Armspangen mit dem dazu passenden Kopfband ... von ihrem blauen Corsagen-Kleid mit der aufwändigen Stern-Stickerei, bis hin zu den juwelenbesetzten Riemchen-Sandalen – jedes noch so kleine Detail stimmte! Das Beste aber war, dass sie alles, obschon sie keine Brille trug, gestochen scharf sah!

 _Wie, zur Hölle, konnte das passieren?_

Irene schob diese Frage entschlossen beiseite. Sie musste fliehen, ehe diese Kerle zurück kamen und weiss Gott was mit ihr anstellten!

Suchend sah sie sich in ihrem provisorischen Gefängnis um und entdeckte in einer Ecke einen glänzenden, zylinderförmigen Gegenstand. Luna-Estelles Lichtschwert! Sie musste es verloren haben, als sie vorhin hier gelandet war. Zum Glück war es dem Weequay da nicht aufgefallen!

Humpelnd stöckelte Irene durch den Raum und hob es auf. Für einen Moment gestattete sie sich, die meisterhaft gearbeiteten Perlmutt-Intarsien auf dem Heft zu bewundern, bevor sie mit bebenden Fingern den Aktivator betätigte. Ihr Herz jauchzte, als die regenbogenfarbene Klinge aus dem Emitter hervorschoss. Ohne zu zögern wandte sie sich um und stiess den Energiestrahl tief in die Tür. Sie würde sich jetzt einfach den Weg frei schneiden!


	3. Guten Morgen!

Von Flur her war ein spitzer Aufschrei zu vernehmen. „Blast, bist du übergeschnappt?", erschallte es nach einer oder auch zwei Schrecksekunden dumpf durch das Paneel.

Das Lichtschwert wurde ihr grob aus den Händen gerissen, als sich die Türe unvermittelt zur Seite bewegte. Für eine Moment noch schmolz sich die Klinge in den Rahmen, dann erlosch sie. Das Heft fiel polternd zu Boden und kullerte davon.

Irenes Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Vor ihr stand Pavel Trávníček, gekleidet in einen dunkelgrünen, kimonoartigen Schlafanzug. In seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen stand eine Mischung aus Vorwurf und Bestürzung, während sich ein dünner Rauchfaden träge von einem Loch in seinem rechten Ärmel emporkräuselte. Es roch dezent nach verbrannter Seide.

 _Oh nein! Mein Prinz!_ „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!"Irenes Knie drohten nach zu geben. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und brach in Tränen aus. Da stand er, der Mann, nach dem sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang auf der Suche gewesen war und nun hätte sie ihn um Haaresbreite erstochen oder zumindest schwer verstümmelt! Das waren keine guten Voraussetzungen für ein Glücklich-und-zufrieden-bis-ans-Ende-ihrer-Tage!

„Es ist alles gut", drang eine Stimme durch ihr wildes Schluchzen. „Ich bin Pal und ich werde dir nichts tun, in Ordnung? Ich werde nur mit diesem Scanner hier versuchen, deinen Sklaven-Transmitter zu lokalisieren und ihn dann deaktivieren und entfernen."

Sie hob abwehrend die Hand und wich zurück, bis in die Ecke, in welcher sie das Lichtschwert gefunden hatte.

„Liebes, ich kann dich nicht scannen, wenn du nicht still hältst."

„Keine Sklavin ...", wimmerte Irene. „Ich ... nicht gechipt! Bitte ... nicht aufschneiden ..."

„Aber natürlich bist du nicht gechipt, Engelchen", räumte Pal beflissen ein. „Ansonsten wärst du nämlich schon längst explodiert ... Wir wollen einfach nur ganz sicher gehen, verstehst du?" Sachkundig liess er ein kleines Gerät Zentimeter für Zentimeter über ihren Körper wandern und las konzentriert die Messwerte ab. „Ich bin Arzt und auf ästhetische Chirurgie spezialisiert. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass wir doch etwas finden, sei unbesorgt, ich habe einen solchen Eingriff schon hunderte Male durchgeführt. Da bleibt nicht einmal eine Narbe."

Nicht, dass Irene diese Aussage in irgendeiner Weise beruhigt hätte ...

Sie musste die Prozedur wohl oder übel über sich ergehen lassen. Aus der Ecke, in welche sie sich selbst geflüchtet hatte, gab es kein Entrinnen und die körperliche Nähe ihres persönlichen Märchenprinzen trug das Seine dazu bei, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Bis Pal mit dem Scannen fertig war, hatte sie sich aber immerhin soweit von ihrem Weinkrampf erholt, dass sie sich wenigstens ansatzweise in der Lage fühlte, Konversation zu betreiben. „Das mit Ihrer Jacke tut mir schrecklich Leid ...", startete sie einen ersten, zaghaften Versuch.

Pal schwieg mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Scanner, ehe er diesen mit einem zufriedenen Nicken zuklappte. Hatte er ihr überhaupt zugehört?

„Ich wollte nur hier raus, verstehen Sie?", fuhr Irene fort. „Oh mein Gott, ich will nicht daran denken, was alles hätte passieren können ..."

Er winkte geziert ab. „Alles halb so wild, Sweetheart. Der Arm ist ja noch dran. Du hast wirklich nur den Stoff erwischt. Wie ist denn dein Name?"

„Ir...", begann Irene, überlegte es sich jedoch anders. „Luna-Estelle", hauchte sie und bemerkte, dass sie rot wurde.

„Oh, wie hinreissend poetisch!" Pal schenkte ihr ein kokettes Lächeln und hauchte ihr einen angedeuteten Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Ganz entzückend, wirklich."

Eilig entwand Irene ihre Hand der seinen. Bei aller für ihn entfachten Leidenschaft, sein exaltiertes Gehabe war schon arg befremdend und erinnerte sie etwas zu sehr an den Frisör ihrer Mutter. „Ich werde für den Schaden selbstverständlich aufkommen ..."

„Ach, Luna-Darling," gurrte er und tätschelte ihr versöhnlich die Schulter. „Das ist doch nur eine dumme, dumme Pijama-Jacke ..."

Bevor er fortfahren konnte, tauchte Don im Türrahmen auf. Diesmal war er sogar angezogen, sofern man jemanden in einer braunen, abgewetzten Lederhose und klobigen Stiefeln als ‚angezogen' betrachten wollte. In Irene kam der leise Verdacht auf, dass er seinen muskulösen Oberkörper offenbar gerne zur Schau stellte. Er schien ihre halb schockierten und halb bewundernden Blicke regelrecht zu geniessen.

„Und? Ist die Kleine _sauber?"_

Pal nickte lebhaft. „Ich konnte keinen Transmitter finden. Ist das nicht wundervoll?" Unsere Schönheit hier ist rein wie ein Frühlingstag auf Alderaan", schwärmte er und liess ein perlendes Kichern vernehmen.

Diese Aussage klang irgendwie zweideutig. Insbesondere im Beisein einer zwielichtigen Gestalt wie Don ... Irene wurde wider Willen noch eine Spur röter. Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem glühenden Gesicht.

„Also keine _shag ...?",_ hakte Weequay nach.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht." Pal legte den Kopf schief und zupfte sich geziert an der Unterlippe. „Dafür ist sie auch viel zu exquisit gekleidet. Ich meine, hast du diese fantastischen Stickereien gesehen? Sie sind ..."

" _Wali",_ unterbrach Don ihn knapp. „Wenn das so ist ... Ahab will sie sprechen. Und übrigens, du hast da ein Loch im Ärmel, _ma parituna."_

 _Ahab?_ Der Name liess vor Irenes geistigem Auge unaufgefordert das Bild eines von Rache besessenen Einbeinigen auf der Jagd nach einem weissen Pottwal vorüberziehen. Was, wenn sie, Irene, dieser weisse Wal war?

„Schau nicht so besorgt, Liebes, er wird dich nicht auffressen", versicherte Pal. „Er ist wirklich ein ganz, ganz reizender, nautolanischer Gentleman – charismatisch, eloquent, humorvoll – du wirst ihn lieben! Aber vielleicht solltest du ihm nicht gleich dein kleines ... nun, nennen wir es ... _Missgeschick_ mit der Tür unter die Nase reiben. Er reagiert im Moment etwas sensibel auf Schadensmeld..."

„Ei, sieh an ..." Don hatte soeben das Lichtschwert entdeckt und hochgehoben. Und noch ehe Irene ihn daran hindern konnte, lag es bereits gezündet in seiner Hand. _„Achuta ya jawa!"_ Er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. _„Nagoola!"_

„Ui!" quiekte Pal entzückt. „Diese Farben … _"_

„Das ist meins!" Irene machte reflexartig einen Schritt auf Don zu, um es ihm zu entreissen, doch Pal hielt sie zurück. Was gut war, denn binnen des Bruchteils einer Sekunde zeigte die gleissende Klingenspitze auf ihre Kehle.

„ _Chesko,_ _meeshka!",_ mahnte der Weequay.

„Don! Nicht!", beschwor ihn Pal erschrocken.

„Jetzt mach dir doch nicht gleich ins _lapti_ Nexu-Höschen! Ich wollte mir dieses Baby nur mal genauer ansehen, mehr nicht. So was kriegt man schliesslich nicht alle Tage zu Gesicht." Der Weequay deaktivierte mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken die Waffe. „Ahab wird jubeln", prophezeite er, bevor er sich an Irene wandte: _„Boska, emeela,_ flink, flink."

Es war ja nicht so, dass sich Irene bis jetzt überhaupt keine Sorgen gemacht hätte. Vielmehr war die letzte Viertelstunde so dermassen chaotisch gewesen, dass ihr komplett überforderter Verstand auch in der Zwischenzeit nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sich angemessen mit dem Hier und Jetzt auseinander zu setzen. Doch so allmählich wurde ihr klar, dass sie ganz übel in der Tinte sass. Man brauche dazu nur die ‚Highlights' der letzten paar Minuten Revue passieren zu lassen: Ein nackter Weequay hatte ihr ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht, ein verkrüppelter Nautolaner hatte sie in einem Bad einsperren lassen, ihre Schuhe waren die reinsten Folterinstrumente und _Mission Märchenprinz_ hatte, auf der so unverhofft aufgetauchten Zielgerade, ebenso unverhofft gleich wieder eine eigenartige Kehrtwende vollzogen, da der in Frage kommende Kandidat zwar schrecklich nett, aber offensichtlich auch stockschwul war!

Zähneknirschend liess sie sich hinter Don herzerren, ganz und gar nicht auf ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit Ahab erpicht. Und dass dieser Weequay-Rüpel vor ihr nun auch noch ihr Lichtschwert hatte, machte die ganze Situation ebenfalls nicht besser. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und ihm auf telepathischem Wege die Idee in den Kopf zu pflanzen, es freiwillig an sie zurückgeben zu wollen. Es sollte bei diesem einen, erfolglosen, Versuch bleiben, denn sie knickte abermals um. Der stechende Schmerz in ihrem Knöchel lenkte sie zu sehr ab und im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie auch schon durch die nächste Tür geführt.

Für einen Moment wähnte sich Irene erneut auf dem _Millennium Falken,_ doch die Einrichtung wich in vielerlei Hinsicht vom _Falken_ ab. Sie wirkte neuer, hochwertiger und auch gemütlicher.

Ahab sass an einem deaktivierten Dejarik-Spieltisch, eine schlichte, graue tunikaartige Jacke über sein Unterhemd gezogen. Er hatte zwei dampfende Becher vor sich stehen und blickte ihnen mit unbewegter Miene entgegen.

„Pal hat Entwarnung gegeben", verkündete der Weequay. „Knackpöchen wird uns definitiv nicht um die Ohren fliegen – sie war nicht einmal gechipt. Allerdings ..." Er machte eine Pause bevor er demonstrativ mit dem Lichtschwert winkte.

Die Stirn über dem linken Auge des Nautolaners legte sich in irritierte Falten, dann streckte er die Hand nach der Waffe aus.

Irene stolperte notgedrungen hinter Don her, als der raschen Schrittes den Raum durchmass und Ahab das Lichtschwert überreichte.

Dieser nahm es kommentarlos an sich und legte es wie beiläufig auf die Tischplatte, ohne Irene dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Kommst du klar?" wollte Don nach ein paar Atemzügen leise wissen.

Erst Ahabs schwaches Nicken gab ihr zu verstehen, dass die Frage nicht an sie gerichtet gewesen war. „Ich will nur erst mit ihr alleine reden, das ist alles", sagte er beinahe ebenso leise. „Kriesengipfel um Nullachthundert."

„Soll ich unseren Giftzwerg ...?"

„Lass Pip noch etwas schlafen", raunte Ahab eindringlich. „Er hat hier die ganze Nacht noch klar Schiff gemacht. Es reicht, wenn du ihn kurz vorher aufscheuchst."

„ _Eniki ..."_ Der Weequay wandte sich zum Gehen. „Halt die Ohrkegelchen steif, Zuckerschnute", flüsterte er spöttisch und schnippte ihr kess gegen eine Lek.

Die Berührung durchzuckte das empfindliche Organ wie ein Stromschlag und verursachte hinter Irenes rechtem Auge kurzzeitig ein höchst seltsames Farbspiel. Sie schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Donis Hoti!" Die Stimme des Nautolaners war leise aber schneidend. _"Hey kae ney!"_

Der Angesprochene, der sich bereits angeschickt hatte, den Raum zu verlassen blieb stehen und wandte sich um. _„Chut chut, pinzilla",_ säuselte er. Mit Unschuldsmine breitete er die Arme aus und verneigte sich in Irenes Richtung. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte hinaus.

Beklemmendes Schweigen breitete sich aus, als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Ein Schweigen, welches Irene von sich aus nicht zu brechen wagte. Ihr Puls raste. Sekundenlang fixierten sie und der Nautolaner sich gegenseitig. Seine Augen waren nicht komplett schwarz, sie spielten nach aussen hin ins Rotbraun. Dennoch wirkten sie wie eine Sonnenbrille und es war schwer zu sagen, wohin er tatsächlich fokussierte.

„ _Tsu'za",_ meinte er schliesslich.

„Bitte?"

„Ich sagte ‚ _Guten Morgen'._ Du sprichst kein Ryl?"

„Tu... tut mir leid ... nein ... ich ..."

„Ich bin Ahab Bento, der formale Captain dieses Schiffes", stellte er sich kurz vor und wies auf die Bank. „Setz dich doch." Seine Stimme hatte keinen Befehlston. Sie war freundlich und bestach durch ein warmes, fast hypnotisches Timbre.

Irene kam, wenn auch etwas zögernd, der Aufforderung nach und liess sich so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt, an äussersten Ende der Bank, die zu zwei Dritteln um den Tisch herumreichte nieder, bereit, jederzeit die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Ich muss mich für den etwas schroffen Empfang vorhin entschuldigen. Ich hatte noch nie mit einem Blinden Passagier zu tun und im ersten Moment hielt ich dich für eine entflohene Sklavin ..." Er räusperte sich, ein wenig verlegen, wie es schien, und schob einen der Becher zu ihr herüber. „Nun, dann erzähl mal ..."


	4. Eine Jungfrau in (Erklärungs-)Nöten

„Erzählen ...?" Irene blinzelte den Nautolaner reichlich konfus an.

„Du befindest dich ohne meine ausdrückliche Einladung an Bord eines Camp-Skippers, dessen Charterschein mit meinem Namen unterzeichnet ist. Mit anderen Worten: Ich darf für alles, das an Bord passiert, den Kopf hinhalten. Also, nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, aber ich würde ganz gerne wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Und ich bin neugierig, wie du dich unbemerkt hier rein schleichen konntest. Wie heisst du?"

„Luna-Estelle." Der Name ihrer Heldin ging ihr erstaunlich glatt über die Lippen. Ahab schien tatsächlich netter zu sein, als sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Und sie mochte den Klang seiner Stimme – sehr sogar.

„Luna-Estelle, aha ..." Er nippte an seinem Becher. „Und wie weiter?"

„Stardust."

Ahab verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Getränk. „Stardust?", wiederholte er ungläubig.

Irene nickte.

Er starrte sie noch einen Moment an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen? Das ist doch kein Name!"

„Doch", widersprach Irene. „Luna-Estelle Stardust – Kronprinzessin von Ryloth."

Ahab schüttelte noch immer glucksend den Kopf, bevor er, ohne Vorwarnung, wieder ernst wurde. „Erstens, _Stardust_ ist kein Nachname, schon gar kein Twi'lek-Clanname, vielleicht ein Kosename, den Eltern ab und zu ihren Kindern geben, aber mit Sicherheit _kein_ Nachname. Zweitens, auf Ryloth gibt es _keinen_ König, folglich also auch _keine_ Kronprinzessin. Drittens, wenn du von Ryloth stammen tätest, wie du ja soeben behauptest hast, würdest du fliessend Ryl beherrschen. Und wenn du mir jetzt noch weismachen willst, dass du eigentlich eine Jedi auf geheimer Mission bist, Mädchen, ich schwöre dir, dann werde ich ranzig, denn Hochstapelei ist etwas, das ich nicht besonders prickelnd finde!"

Irenes Hände hatten sich in kalte, feuchte Eisklumpen verwandelt. Sie selbst war während seiner Ausführungen immer tiefer ins Polster der Sitzbank gerutscht. Natürlich hatte sie ihren königlichen Titel erwähnt, weil sie Ahab hatte beeindrucken wollen und sich, darüber hinaus, auch noch eine respektvollere Behandlung erhoffte. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie damit soeben massiv zu dick aufgetragen hatte, erreichte sie viel zu spät. _Mist!_

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du keine Sklavin bist und auch keine Jedi. Und ich bezweifle inzwischen auch, dass du mit den Piraten an Bord gekommen sein könntest. Woher kommst du? Seit wann bist du hier? Wir sind seit zwei Tagen im All. Wo, also, hast du dich die ganze Zeit über versteckt? Bist du von Zuhause ausgerissen? Stress mit den Eltern?", bohrte Ahab. „Wie alt bist du? Vierzehn? Fünfzehn Standardjahre? Ich habe eine Tochter, etwas älter als du, die hat uns damals, nach der Scheidung, ein ähnliches Spektakel geboten. Wir haben sie drei Tage lang gesucht. Drei. Verfrellte. Tage." Er hielt ihr drei Finger entgegen.

Irene schwieg kleinlaut und wünschte sich, sie hätte bei Luna-Estelles Biografie ein bisschen mehr Wert auf die Recherchenarbeit gelegt. Ganz zu Beginn hatte sie ihre Fanfiction einmal in einem Forum hochgeladen, doch nachdem es von allen Seiten Kritik gehagelt hatte und ihre Heldin als _unglaubwürdiger Self-Insert_ und _nervige_ _Mary-Sue_ bezeichnet worden war, hatte sie die Geschichte und ihren Account dort wieder gelöscht und nur noch für sich selbst weiter geschrieben.

„Ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass deine Familie gerade krank vor Sorge sein könnte? Weisst du, welch unfassbares Glück du hattest, gestern Abend _nicht_ den Piraten in die Hände gefallen zu sein? Also, noch einmal von vorne. Name?"

„Irene", antwortete sie tonlos.

„Irene ..." Ahab lehnte ich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Das klingt schon besser. Nachname?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Name wie Müller passte einfach nicht ins _Star Wars_ Universum.

„Meine Güte, jetzt lass dir doch nicht jedes einzelne Wort aus der Nase ziehen! Mädchen, ich versuche dir doch nur zu helfen, wieder heil nach Hause zu kommen! Und woher hast du dieses Lichtschwert? Gestohlen? Ge..." Er hob kurz die Hände und wippte mit Zeige- und Mittelfingern. _"...funden?"_

 _Helfen?_ Seine selbstlosen Absichten in allen Ehren, aber wie wollte ausgerechnet _er_ ihr denn helfen, zurück nach Hause zu kommen? Da er selbst Vater war und die Situation freilich von der Warte eines besorgten Familienoberhauptes aus betrachtete, war sie geneigt ihm nachzusehen, dass er sie wie einen unreifen Backfisch behandelte, der gerade den Aufstand gegen das Elternhaus probte, doch den Verdacht, eine Diebin zu sein, würde sie keinesfalls auf sich sitzen lassen! Sie reckte ihr Kinn und versuchte ihre Stimme fest und würdevoll klingen zu lassen, als sie entgegnete: „Nein, es ist meines. Ich habe es _selbst_ gebaut."

Ahab blähte die Backen und liess die Luft ganz langsam wieder entweichen. „Deines ... natürlich ..."

Er glaubte ihr nicht, nicht eine Silbe.

Wieder schwiegen beide, während Irenes kalte Finger angespannt den warmen Becher umklammerten. Sie fröstelte. Es war nicht wirklich kühl hier, aber das Kleidchen bedeckte nun einmal gerade eben das Nötigste und zudem war das, was dieses Nötigste bedeckte, von der unfreiwilligen Dusche immer noch feucht.

Was nun? Was sollte sie Ahab erzählen? Das, was er hören wollte? Dass sie ein trotziger Teenager war, von zu Hause ausgerissen? Oder vielleicht doch einfach die Wahrheit? Eine Wahrheit, die so dermassen abstrus klang, dass er sie ihr ohnehin nicht abkaufen würde?

Die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Becher roch gut, nach einer Mischung aus Kaffee und Schokolade. Sie hätte Irene zweifelsohne etwas aufgewärmt, doch sie wagte nicht davon zu kosten.

„Dein Kaf wird kalt", stellte Ahab prompt fest. „Keine Angst, er ist nicht vergiftet", fügte er hinzu, bevor er seinen eigenen Becher in einem Zug leerte.

So, wie es aussah, hatte er seine Prothese inzwischen gefunden, denn er erhob sich in einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung, nahm das Lichtschwert und ging damit seelenruhig hinüber zu einer Art kleinen Küchenzeile. Er hinkte, wenn auch nur leicht, und Irene musste ihren Blick beinahe gewaltsam von dem metallischen Unterschenkel los reissen, der bei jeder Bewegung unter dem gerade einmal bis zur Wade reichenden Saum des linken Hosenbeines hervorblitzte. Die Frage, was diesem Mann wohl widerfahren war, formte sich unwillkürlich hinter Irenes Stirn. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich an einem Gerät zu schaffen machte und seinen Becher erneut füllte.

Für eine Weile stand der Nautolaner nur da, scheinbar versunken, Irene demonstrativ den Rücken zugekehrt, während seine Finger rhythmisch auf die Anrichte trommelten. Ihr war klar, dass er damit ein ziemliches Risiko einging. Er schien unbewaffnet, trug weder einen Blaster noch sonst etwas in der Art. Sie hätte also nur aufspringen müssen und durch die Türe verschwinden, oder irgendetwas anderes anstellen. Erneut warf sie einen Blick auf sein Bein und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie schnell er sich damit würde bewegen können, wenn es darauf ankam. Sie kam nicht umhin, ihm für seine Abgebrühtheit ein gewisses Mass an Bewunderung zu zollen. Was gab ihm die Sicherheit, dass sie keine ‚Dummheit' begehen würde? Und was war es, das sie selbst daran hinderte, ihrem Fluchtreflex nachzugeben? War es alleine die rationale Erkenntnis, dass sie auf diesem Schiff ohnehin nicht weit gekommen wäre?

Ahab liess sich Zeit, ehe er sich umwandte, seinen Kaf-Becher in der einen, das Lichtschwert in der anderen Hand. „Wenn das hier _wirklich deines_ ist, dann hol es dir."

Irene stand gehorsam auf und wollte auf ihn zugehen, doch sein entschiedenes Kopfschütteln liess sie bereits nach einem Schritt innehalten.

„Oh, nicht doch!" Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich unablässig in die Breite zu dem unverschämtesten und gleichzeitig unwiderstehlichsten Grinsen, das Irene je gesehen hatte. „Nach Jedi-Art, bitte!"

„Ich soll die Macht einsetzen?"

„ _Ruf_ es", sagte er leichthin, ihr auffordernd den Arm entgegengestreckt, das Heft auf seiner offenen Handfläche liegend. „Und ich stelle keine Fragen mehr."

Ein verlockendes Angebot. Irene versuchte sich zu sammeln und fokussierte sich auf das Lichtschwert. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie es mit der Macht hochhob und zu sich her schweben liess. Vor Anstrengung traten ihr fast die Augen aus den Höhlen und binnen kürzester Zeit stand ihr der Schweiss auf der Stirn. Das Lichtschwert, indessen, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Hm ...", machte Ahab, als sie sich erschöpft und unsäglich frustriert zurück auf die Bank fallen liess. „Das war dann wohl nichts ..."

 _Arschloch!,_ dachte Irene und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Am liebsten hätte sie wieder losgeheult.Sie war eine Jedi! Oder zumindest befand sie sich gegenwärtig im Körper einer Padawan, kurz vor dem Ritterschlag, die Telekinese, und alle anderen Machtanwendungen bislang immer mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt hatte. Warum, verdammt nochmal, funktionierte das denn jetzt nicht mehr? Es war nicht fair, auf solch demütigende Weise vorgeführt zu werden!

Sie hörte, wie er zurückkam und dicht bei ihr stehen blieb. Ein leises Rascheln von Tuch war zu vernehmen, dann fühlte sie, wie er behutsam ihre Lekku anhob, um ihr seine Jacke um die Schultern zu legen. Die Tunika war riesig und warm und fühlte sich in diesem Moment einfach nur unglaublich gut an, wie eine tröstende Umarmung. Sein Odeur haftete an dem Material und eroberte Irenes Nase. Er roch nach See und erinnerte sie an die Hausbootferien in Holland, vor vielen, vielen Jahren, damals, als Papa noch lebte ... Irene zog die Jacke automatisch enger um sich, schwelgte für einem Moment in alten Erinnerungen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Ahab vielleicht doch kein Arschloch war, zumindest vorläufig nicht.

„Besser?"

Sie nickte.

„Gut", meinte er schlicht und setzte sich wieder.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", nuschelte Irene zwischen den Aufschlägen der Jacke hervor.

„Hm?"

„Etwas Persönliches ...?"

„Nur zu."

„Sind Sie ein ... ein Jedi?"


	5. Eine Frage des Respektes

„Ach, komm schon!", lachte er. „Jetzt enttäuschst du mich aber! Ich hätte wetten können, dass du mir mit der Bein-Frage ankommst!"

Darauf wusste sie auf die Schnelle nichts zu sagen. Ja, natürlich geisterten ihr unterschwellig das Wie und Warum er sein Bein verloren hatte durch den Kopf, das war etwas, das sie nicht einfach abstellen konnte. Doch nicht im Traum wäre ihr in den Sinn gekommen, ihn _darüber_ auszufragen. So etwas tat man einfach nicht, aus Respekt, dem Anderen gegenüber!

„Dein Taktgefühl ehrt dich", begann er, wieder ganz beherrscht. „Doch lass uns das hinter uns bringen, bevor diese unausgesprochene Frage zu lange im Raum herumwabert und anfängt zu stinken, wie ein totes Dianoga. Einverstanden?" Er wartete nicht auf ihre Einwilligung, sondern fuhr ruhig fort: „Also: Nein, es war kein Unfall, und auch sonst kein dramatisches Ereignis – ich bin bereits so aus meiner Eihülle geschlüpft. Nein, bis heute kann niemand mit Sicherheit sagen, weshalb das passierte, aber ja, es geht mir gut damit. Nein, es ist nichts Ansteckendes. Nein, das Bein wird nicht nachwachsen. Nein, ich beziehe keine Rente. Ja, das Mechno-Bein ist sperrig und deswegen manchmal unbequem. Nein, ich trage es im Bett nicht. Nein, und im Wasser auch nicht. Ja, ich habe mich damit arrangiert. Ja, ich habe Kinder. Nein, sie haben diesen _Defekt_ nicht geerbt. Ja, ich führe das, was man ein erfülltes Leben nennt. Nein, meine Frau hat mich nicht _deswegen_ verlassen. Und nein, es gibt keinen Grund, mich zu bemitleiden." Er machte kurze eine Pause. „Wie du siehst, keine grosse Sache. Total unspektakulär ..."

Irene fühlte seinen musternden Blick auf sich, beinahe wie eine körperliche Berührung. Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit prophylaktisch einfach einmal eine Auswahl an Antworten auf die gängigsten, lästigen Fragen, die Ahab in seinem Leben schon so untergekommen sein mussten, vor den Latz geknallt zu bekommen, war ganz schön heftig. Sie war hin und her gerissen, ob sie über so viel persönlichen Einblick geehrt oder schockiert sein sollte und musste diesen Wust an Informationen erst einmal ganz sachte sacken lassen.

Derweil fuhr der Nautolaner fort: „Was deine ... _verbal_ gestellte Frage betrifft: Nein, ich bin kein Jedi, ich bin Zahnarzt."

 _Ein Zahnarzt! Na toll!_ Mit Grausen erinnerte Irene sich an diesen sadistischen Vollpfosten, der ihr mit zwanzig die Weisheitszähne gezogen hatte. Es gab wohl kaum ein Handwerk, welches ihr unsympathischer war, als das des Zahnarztes, ausser vielleicht jenes des Metzgers ... Und das, wo sie gerade angefangen hatte, ihn zu mögen! Seine ruhige, abgeklärte Art imponierte ihr. Er war nicht dumm und er schien sogar ziemlich viel Sinn für Humor zu haben. All das waren Charakterzüge, welche sie an einem Mann, alle optischen Anforderungen einmal auslassend, sehr zu schätzen wusste. Aber ein Zahnarzt …? Ausgerechnet ein _Zahnarzt!_

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Jedi sein könnte?"

Sie hob die Schultern. „Das war nur so ein Gedanke ..."

„... Um mich eventuell vom eigentlichen Thema abzubringen?" vollendete er den Satz für sie. „Denn ich weiss noch immer nicht, wie du hierher gekommen bist und was du hier willst. Vor was oder wem läufst du davon? Hast du irgendetwas angestellt? Wovor hast du solche Angst? Vor mir? Sehe ich aus, als frässe ich kleine Kinder? Meine Güte, ich ernähre mich pescetarisch, von mir hast du nichts zu bef..."

„Nein, ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen", unterbrach sie ihn beinahe schon verzweifelt. Dass Zahnärzte ihr höchst suspekt waren, brauchte sie ihm jetzt ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase zu binden. Sie sah zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit wieder auf, in die riesigen, dunklen Augen ihres Gegenübers und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich das nur einbildete oder ob da, neben echter Sorge, noch etwas anderes in ihnen stand. Die nachdenklich gerunzelte Stirn konnte so ziemlich alles bedeuten. „Ich weiss selbst nicht, was ich hier tue. Bitte, glauben Sie mir. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie und warum ich hier her gekommen bin. Und, ich schwöre Ihnen, ich bin nicht auf der Flucht und ich habe auch nichts ausgefressen."

Er sagte nichts, nippte bloss an seinem Becher.

Bislang war er schonungslos ehrlich zu ihr gewesen und es war eventuell allmählich an der Zeit, nun auch ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen. „Also gut, Sie lagen von Anfang an richtig. Ich bin keine Prinzessin und auch keine Jedi oder Sklavin, ich bin Sachbearbeiterin bei einem Obst- und Gemüseimporteur und stamme von der Erde ..."

Die grüne Stirn furchte sich noch etwas mehr.

„Also ... mein Planet ... heisst Erde. Er befindet sich nicht in Ihrer Galaxis … glaube ich jedenfalls ... und eigentlich bin ich ein Mensch. Nur irgendwie bin ich jetzt hier, in diesem sechzehn Jahre alten Körper einer Padawan gelandet, obwohl ich in Wahrheit dreissig Jahre älter bin. Und fragen Sie mich jetzt bitte nicht, wie so etwas technisch überhaupt möglich ist. Ich verstehe von solchen Dingen absolut nichts."

„Heiliger Mynock ...!" Ahab blähte erneut die Backen, schloss die Augen und strich sich versonnen über den Kopf, bevor er die Hände dahinter ineinander verschränkte. „Immerhin wäre das eine logische Erklärung, weshalb du auf mich so deplatziert, so ... _fehlverlinkt_ wirkst ..." Fast schien es so, als wollte er noch mehr dazu sagen, doch er schwieg.

Irene sah den Nautolaner verunsichert an. Glaubte er ihr? Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Lichtschwert, welches längst wieder auf der Tischplatte lag. Sie hätte es jetzt einfach an sich nehmen können, doch die innere Hemmschwelle war einfach zu hoch und so blieb die Waffe, wo sie war. Ein wenig zaghaft fuhr Irene fort: „Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich die Treppe hinunter gerannt bin und dann stürzte."

Ahabs linkes Lid hob sich. „Was mich bei diesen Schuhen nicht verwundert", warf er trocken ein. „Du solltest sie schleunigst ausziehen, denn du ruinierst dir damit deine Füsse fürs Leben, falls du dir nicht vorher den Hals brichst."

Die Tatsache, dass es sich gerade unbedingt ein Zahnarzt, dessen Sachkompetenz nun wirklich in einem komplett anderen Bereich lag, heraus nahm an ihrem stylischen Schuhwerk herummäkeln zu müssen, brachte Irene für ein paar Sekunden völlig aus dem Konzept, doch sie fing sich rasch wieder. Ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen fuhr sie fort: „Als ich wieder zu mir kam, kniete ich in der Dusche, vor ... Don." Sie fühlte, wie ihr bei der Erinnerung an den nackten Weequay erneut die Schamröte ins Gesicht schoss. „Das war vor etwa einer guten halben Stunde."

Langsam öffnete sich auch Ahabs anderes Auge wieder. Er musterte sie eine schier endlos lange Zeit mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Weisst du, die kitschige Holoschnulzen-Geschichte mit der Prinzessin hörte sich um einiges glaubwürdiger an.

„Es ist die Wahrheit", beteuerte Irene.

„Ich weiss", entgegnete Ahab mit Bedacht und gönnte sich einen Schluck Kaf, bevor er sich vorbeugte und in verschwörerischem Ton fortfuhr: „Mein Beinchen hier fängt nämlich an zu zwicken, wenn ich angeschwindelt werde." Er tätschelte schon beinahe liebevoll den Rest seines linken Oberschenkels.

„Oh ...", machte sie, in Ermangelung einer geistreicheren Erwiderung. Konnte es sein, dass er sie gerade hemmungslos aufzog? Diese Art von Selbstironie war eine Sache, bei der ihr nicht so recht klar war, wie sie damit umgehen sollte.

„Unsinn!" Er lachte erneut. „Du weisst nicht sehr viel über Nautolaner, nicht wahr?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Woher auch? Bis vor zehn Minuten hatte sie noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass diese Spezies Eier legte. Eine Vorstellung, die nun, wo sie darüber nachdachte, seltsam surreal anmutete. Sie war selbst überrascht, wie ‚menschlich' Ahab ihr, trotz seines fremdartigen Aussehens, inzwischen erschien. Seine Stimme, sein Lachen, seine Gesten, all das war ihr sehr vertraut. Und wieder streifte sie dieses flüchtige Gefühl, dass sie ihn von irgendwoher kannte.

„Der eingebaute Lügendetektor befindet sich hier." Ahab wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf seine Tentakel. „Meine olfaktorische Wahrnehmung funktioniert an Land zwar um einiges schlechter, als unter Wasser, aber du verströmst dennoch eine recht deutliche Mischung aus Traurigkeit, Verwirrung, Panik, Ratlosigkeit, verletztem Stolz ..." Er brach unvermittelt ab und biss sich auf die Lippen. Und da war es wieder, dieses schelmische Grinsen. Er hatte hübsche, regelmässige Zähne, was bei seinem Beruf wohl eine übliche Begleiterscheinung war.

 _Oh, Gott, Grübchen!_ Irenes Herz machte einen nicht vorgesehenen Satz. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen solche Umstände mache", hörte sie sich selbst sagen, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, die Grübchen in seinen Wangen zu ignorieren. Grübchen waren eine Katastrophe! Denn sie brachten in Irene eine Saite zum Schwingen, die ihre Knie weicher und ihr Gesicht röter werden liessen, als jeder Pavel Trávníček es je vermocht hätte. Und weiche Knie wegen eines anderen, als ihres persönlichen Märchenprinzen, zu bekommen, war absolut _inakzeptabel!_ Ebenso inakzeptabel, wie der Umstand, dass hier jemand ungefragt in ihrem Gefühlsleben, wortwörtlich, herum _schnüffelte!_ Das war ja schon fast so schlimm wie Gedankenlesen! Was hatte er in der Zeit, in welcher sie jetzt hier sassen, sonst noch so von ihr mitbekommen?

„Was soll das? Du machst keine Umstände", widersprach er ruhig.

Ihr fiel plötzlich auf, dass ihre Lekku nach vorne gewandert waren und sich vor ihrer Brust wie zu einer Kordel ineinander verdreht hatten. Leicht verärgert löste sie das Gewirr von Hand und verfrachtete die seltsamen Anhängsel wieder nach hinten, über die Schultern. Diese eigenartigen Kopfschwänze schienen wohl neuerdings eine Art Eigenleben zu besitzen!

Ahab war Irenes Kampf mit den charakteristischen Bestandteilen ihren Twi'lek-Anatomie freilich nicht entgangen. „Frisurprobleme?", erkundigte er sich mit sichtlichem Amüsement. „Passiert mir auch manchmal, wenn ich ein bisschen neben mir stehe."

Sie warf ihm einen flammenden Blick zu. Sie stand nicht neben sich! Sie war völlig klar im Kopf! „Wenn Sie mich dann bitte einfach mal kurz auf Coruscant vor dem Jedi-Tempel absetzen könnten ...? Danach sind Sie mich los."

Sie erschrak selbst, wie patzig sie gerade klang. Das war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen. Die Idee war ihr spontan gekommen. Sie musste schleunigst von diesem Schiff runter, bevor ihre Knie, wegen eines grünhäutigen Zahnarztes mit umwerfendem Lächeln und toller Stimme komplett unbrauchbar sein würden! Sie war kurz davor, sämtliche ihrer Grundsätze zu verraten und sich in einen Kerl zu vergucken, der sich komplett ausserhalb ihres Beuteschemas bewegte. _Mission Märchenprinz_ war seinetwegen in ernsthafter Gefahr, ersatzlos gestrichen zu werden! Und ausserdem waren die Jedi die einzigen, die ihr _vielleicht_ helfen konnten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, oder sie im Tempel aufnahmen und ausbildeten, oder ihr wenigstens sonst sagten, was sie tun sollte ...!


	6. Wenn jemand eine Reise tut

„Bedaure, aber derzeit driften wir ohne Antrieb am Rande des _Duros Space Run,_ irgendwo, auf der Höhe von Kaal, und warten auf den Pannendienst."

„Pannendienst?", echote Irene perplex. „Sie haben eine ... _Panne?"_

„Das verdanken wir den Piraten, die uns gestern Abend überfielen ...", erklärte Ahab. „Nachdem sie bemerkten, dass sie den falschen Frachter geentert hatten und es bei uns nicht viel zu holen gab, nahmen sie notgedrungen mit unseren persönlichen Comlinks, und Chronos, einen nicht unerheblichen Betrag an Credits und dem Astromech vorlieb, legten unseren Antrieb und das Schiffscom lahm und verschwanden, wie sie kamen. Es hätte um einiges übler enden können. Wir hatten Glück im Unglück. Ohne anständigen Funkkontakt, dem Astromech, auf dem die detaillierten Holokarten mit den Feriendestinationen gespeichert gewesen wären, und unserer Urlaubskasse werden wir den Rest unseres Ferientrips jetzt allerdings vermutlich knicken können. Bitter, denn wir waren gerade einmal zwei Tage unterwegs. Aber wie sagt man so schön? Wenn jemand eine Reise tut ..."

„Was ...?", hauchte Irene. Sie fiel aus allen Wolken. Deshalb hatte also jeder von Piraten geredet? Ahab und die anderen waren nichts weiter als harmlose Touristen, unterwegs, mit einem gemieteten Frachter? Kein Wunder, waren alle so angespannt gewesen, als sie hier angekommen war! Sie war mitten in ein Szenario geschlittert, in welchem jeder noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ein recht traumatisches Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. Bei der Vorstellung, wie es hier vor ein paar Stunden zu und her gegangen sein musste, lief es ihr eiskalt über den Rücken.

„Das Schiff funkt momentan über einen versteckten Zusatz-Transmitter ein codiertes Notsignal an unseren Reiseanbieter. Spätestens in ein paar Stunden dürfte Hilfe eintreffen. Du hast mein Wort, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, damit du danach überall hinkommst, wo du hin möchtest, nach Hause, oder auch in den Jedi-Tempel, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss."

Unverhofft hatte sich etwas in seine Stimme geschlichen, das Irene stutzen liess. Ein Unterton, den sie so von ihm noch nicht kannte. „Sie mögen keine Jedi ...", stellte sie ernüchtert fest.

„Nicht besonders, nein", erwiderte er schlicht. Einen Moment lang blickten sie sich schweigend an, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich bin froh, dass du keine von ihnen bist."

Sie unterliess es weiter zu bohren. Dons Bemerkung, dass Ahab wegen des Lichtschwertes nicht begeistert sein würde, Ahabs eigenes Verhalten ihr gegenüber, seine vermeintlich triumphierende Reaktion, als sie bei ihrem Telekineseversuch so kläglich versagte ... War das gar keine Schadenfreude gewesen, sondern bloss Erleichterung? Plötzlich ergab das alles einen Sinn! Etwas Hässliches musste in seiner Vergangenheit vorgefallen sein, in das der Jedi-Orden involviert gewesen war. Etwas, über das sie lieber erst gar nicht näher Bescheid wissen wollte, möglicherweise, weil es ihr Bild über die Jedi nachhaltig erschüttert hätte. Es gab Dinge, an denen man besser nicht rühren sollte! „Es tut mir leid." Irgendwie fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment mitverantwortlich für eine Sache, an welcher sie nie beteiligt gewesen war.

Sie erntete ein freundliches Nicken und die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Danke, dass Sie mir trotzdem helfen."

Was er bislang getan hatte, war keine Selbstverständlichkeit – unter diesen Voraussetzungen schon gar nicht. Wenn man es näher betrachtete, konnte sie von Glück reden, hier und heute an jemanden wie Ahab geraten zu sein. Er glaubte ihr ihre Geschichte, weil er _wusste,_ dass sie die Wahrheit erzählte. Deswegen war er auch bereit ihr zu helfen und er schien sie zu mögen, wenngleich sie ihm bislang kaum einen triftigen Grund dafür geliefert haben dürfte. Denn, sachlich betrachtet, hatte sie bei ihm doch eher gleich zu Beginn mehr Sympathiepunkte verspielt als hinzugewonnen.

„Keine Ursache. Solange die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, die Kühleinheit und der Kaf-Prozessor ihren Dienst tun, ist alles im grünen Bereich." Erneut zeigte er ihr sein entwaffnendes Grübchen-Grinsen und prostete ihr zu. Er schien ihn nicht lassen können, diesen einmal mehr und einmal weniger dezenten Sarkasmus. Vermutlich war das einfach seine Art und entweder man kam damit klar, oder man ging sang- und klanglos unter.

Irene hatte allerdings nicht vor unter zu gehen. Dazu übte Ahab bereits eine zu grosse Faszination auf sie aus. Automatisch griff sie nach ihrem Becher und trank. Wonach das inzwischen nur noch lauwarme Gebräu tatsächlich schmeckte, war schwer zu sagen, aber es war recht gut. Und es lenkte von den Grübchen ab, zumindest solange man sich auf den eigenen Becherrand konzentrierte. Die Saite, die Ahab in ihr zum schwingen gebracht hatte, summte derweil munter weiter und ihre Lekku waren schon wieder, in enthusiastischer Verwicklungsabsicht, unterwegs nach vorne. Die unziemliche Frage, wie sich Ahabs Lippen wohl auf ihren anfühlen würden, schwappte ungewollt in ihr Bewusstsein.

Das Zischen der sich öffnenden Tür liess Irene erst zusammen und dann herumfahren, ehe ihre Fantasie komplett mit ihr durchgehen konnte.

Ein untersetzter Sullustaner mit akkurat gestutztem Bärtchen und kurz geschorenem, grauem Haarkranz hatte den Raum betreten. Barfuss, und gekleidet in eine hellblaue Hose und ein abgetragenes, vermutlich ehemals schwarzes Shirt, wankte er an ihnen vorbei zur Küchenzeile, ohne auch nur einem von beiden Beachtung zu schenken.

„Morgen, Pip", begrüsste Ahab ihn aufgeräumt, während Irene vor Überraschung über das Auftauchen eines weiteren, fremdartigen Besatzungsmitgliedes ihren Einsatz verpasste.

Sie verfolgte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Nautolaner sachte nach dem Lichtschwert griff und es diskret unter dem Tisch verschwinden liess.

„Kaf ...", brummte der Gegrüsste nur griesgrämig und bediente wie auf Autopilot das Gerät, bevor er verschlafen an den Holotisch zurückgeschlurft kam und sich vor Ahab aufbaute. „In der Hygieneraum-Türe hat es ein Loch", beschwerte er sich. „Und sie schliesst nicht mehr sauber."

„Tatsächlich?" Die Augen des Nautolaners blinzelten träge. „Trink erst mal deinen Kaf, Pip, du bist vor deinem zweiten Becher immer so unausstehlich."

Der Sullustaner tat wie ihm geheissen und schlürfte vorsichtig an seinem Getränk. „Ich will nicht meckern, aber ich finde das merkwürdig. Du weisst, ich lege viel Wert auf meine Privatsphäre und dieses Loch war vor zwei Stunden noch nicht da."

„Ich sehe es mir nachher an", versprach Ahab.

„Und wer ist das da?" Pips kurze Stummelfinger deuteten fast schon anklagend auf Irene.

„Irene", antwortete Ahab.

Irene brachte mit Mühe ein leise gemurmeltes „Hallo" zustande und hob die Hand zu einem schüchternen Winken. Dieser kleine, unwirsche Kerl erinnerte sie an eine übel gelaunte Bulldogge und schüchterte sie mehr ein, als Don.

„Irene ...?" Die Augen des Sullustaners schienen sich um einen Millimeter weiter zu öffnen. „Bist du eine von Dons Matratzen-Bekanntschaften?", wollte er unverblümt wissen.

Irene durchfuhr es ob dieser Anschuldigung siedend heiss. „Ich ...?" Wie konnte dieser impertinente Wicht nur denken, dass _sie_ und ... und Don ...? _Ausgerechnet DON!_

„Irgendwann schneid' ich diesem dauerbrünftigen Sohn eines Hutten seine warzige Bumsnudel ab", prophezeite Pip, mehr an sich selbst, als an die anderen beiden am Tisch gerichtet.

„Trink einfach deinen Kaf", wiederholte der Nautolaner zuckersüss und rückte etwas zu Irene auf, um dem Neuankömmling Platz zu machen. „Don ist dieses Mal ausnahmsweise unschuldig."

Pip liess sich auf die Bank plumpsen. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen Irene und Ahab hin und her. „Verstehe", meinte er schliesslich gedehnt. „Das erklärt dann ja auch, weshalb sie _deine_ Jacke trägt ..."

„Es ist nicht, wie du denkst. Der jungen Dame war lediglich kalt", kam es gleichmütig von Ahab. „Lass sie in Ruhe."

„Heilige Ting, sieh sie dir an! Dieses Küken könnte deine Tochter sein!", fuhr der Sullustaner auf und wies empört mit beiden Händen auf Irenes verschlungene Lekku. „So viel verstehe auch _ich_ noch von Twi'lek Körpersprache ... Wir waren uns einig, Ay, keine _Nuna-_ Geschichten auf dieser Reise. Wenigstens einmal _ein_ verkriffter _Poodoo-_ Urlaub mit euch, _ohne_ Affären!"

Es war erstaunlich, wie gelassen Ahab angesichts des zeternden Sullustaners bleiben konnte. „Komm runter", sagte er bloss. Anscheinend war er solche Ausbrüche bereits gewohnt.

Irene war indessen, weit weniger gelassen, aufgesprungen. Sie wollte nur noch weg! Weg von diesem sullustanischen Bulldoggen-Verschnitt, der aussah, als wollte er ihr demnächst an die Gurgel fahren. Da half auch Ahabs beschwichtigend nach ihr ausgestreckte Hand nichts mehr.

Im Nachhinein liess sich freilich nicht mehr genau sagen, woran es lag. Vielleicht am Schwung, vielleicht am Kaf, an den viel zu hohen Schuhen, an ihren schweren, und zudem noch verknoteten Lekku, an ihrer eigenen Aufregung, oder auch einfach an der Kombination aus allem. Jedenfalls verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel hintenüber. Sie registrierte noch, wie ihr rechter Knöchel nachgab und die Sandale ihr vom Fuss glitt, als die zierlichen Riemchen rissen, bevor die Fliegenklatsche ein zweites Mal erbarmungslos zuschlug.


	7. Etwas weniger grün

„Frau Nachbarin?"

Irene öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und die Sicht war unscharf. Vage erkannte sie über sich, in der Vielzahl ihr altbekannt erscheinenden Farbklecksen, welche die Decke mit den schmucklosen Treppenlausleuchten ihres Hausflurs darstellten, die eher weniger bekannten Konturen eines Gesichtes, umgeben von einem Halo aus dunklem Haar.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie entgeistert und rappelte sich auf. Der Boden unter ihr war hart und eiskalt.

„Ich bin Arlan, Arlan Bento, dein Nachbar", antwortete eine Stimme, welche eben noch zuvor einem grünhäutigen Nautolaner gehört hatte.

„Sie ... _wohnen_ hier?"

„Seit über einem Jahr."

Irenes Mund ging wortlos auf und wieder zu. Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen, dass die Dreieinhalbzimmerwohnung im Erdgeschoss eine Zeit lang leer gestanden hatte, vor einer Weile jedoch auch wieder neu vermietet worden war. War das bereits wieder so lange her? Sie hatte von ihrem neuen Mitbewohner bislang nicht besonders viel mitbekommen, hatte lediglich am Rande Notiz von ihm genommen, wenn man sich im Eingangsbereich über den Weg lief. Nicht überdurchschnittlich gross, mit schwarzem Kraushaar und dunklem Teint ...

„Irgend so was Fremdländisches", hatte Charlotte Müller einmal beim Nachtessen zu berichten gewusst. „Hinkt, hat wohl was mit dem Bein. Und schlampig obendrein! Der hat jetzt schon zweimal hintereinander eine Socke im Trockner vergessen – also wirklich!"

Irene hatte bisher nicht einmal den Namen besagten Sockenvergessers gekannt und nun lag sie vor ihm im Entree auf dem Fussboden herum. Wie peinlich!

„Bist du okay?"

Sie starrte ihr Gegenüber konfus an. Innerhalb von nicht einmal einer Stunde in ein anderes Universum und aus diesem wieder zurück katapultiert zu werden, überstieg gerade ihr Fassungsvermögen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Äh ...?" Abgesehen von den kreischenden Kopfschmerzen recht gut. „Geht so ..."

„Weisst du noch, was passiert ist?"

„Also ... da war ein nackter Weequay in der Dusche", murmelte Irene, bemüht die letzte gute Dreiviertelstunde einigermassen auf die Reihe zu bekommen. „Und mein Prinz war plötzlich schwul. Dann hat mich Captain Ahab verhört, weil er dachte, ich wäre eine Piratin oder Sklavin oder Ausreisserin. Und am Ende war der Sullustaner sauer, weil er glaubte, wir hätte eine Affäre ...", Sie geriet ins Stocken, weil ihr dämmerte, dass sich das, was sie da redete, für ihn ziemlich wirr anhören musste.

„Wow", machte Arlan. „Das klingt ganz schön abgefahren." Man konnte seiner Stimme anhören, dass er sich gerade mit Mühe das Lachen verbiss. „Aber ich dachte eher an deinen Stunt auf der Treppe."

„Oh ... _das_ ... äh ... ja ... ja, ich erinnere mich ..."

„Ist dir übel? Schwindlig?"

„Nein ..." Sie tastete nach ihrer Brille, konnte sie aber nicht finden.

„Kannst du mir sagen, welchen Tag wir heute haben?"

„Donnerstag, den 20. Oktober, 2016", erwiderte sie leicht irritiert. Was sollte diese Frage? Hielt er sie etwa für plemplem? „Wie lange liege ich jetzt schon hier?"

„Noch nicht lange. Du warst nur für etwa eine halbe Minute nicht ansprechbar."

„Eine halbe Minute?" Aber sie war doch jetzt fast eine Stunde ...? _Das_ konnte schlicht unmöglich sein!

Hier." Er drückte ihr ihre Brille in die Hand. „Ich fürchte aber, die ist so ziemlich hinüber ..."

Er hatte recht. Die Fassung war total verbogen und ein Glas heraus gefallen. Als Irene sie aufsetzte, verwandelten sich aber wenigstens auf der linken Seite die verschwommenen Konturen zu einem klaren Bild. Sie sass am Fusse der Treppe auf den altmodischen Terrazzo-Fliessen ihres Hausflurs. Vor ihr kniete ein Mann in schwarzer Dreiviertel-Hose und einem grauem Hoodie über dem weissem T-Shirt. Dunkle, von Lachfältchen umgebene Augen musterten sie eindringlich aus einem markanten, milchkaffeefarbenen Gesicht. Das schwarze, an den Schläfen bereits erheblich ergraute, Haar war in mehreren Reihen zu Zöpfen nach hinten geflochten und fiel ihm locker über die Schultern. Kein Wunder, dass Ahab ihr bekannt vorgekommen war, denn die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Mann vor ihr und jenem nautolanischen Captain, an dessen Tisch sie eben noch gesessen hatte, war durchaus gegeben.

„Darf ich mal sehen?" Er hob vorsichtig ihr Kinn etwas an und begutachtete kritisch ihre rechte Wange.

Irene versuchte krampfhaft nicht zurück zu zucken, nicht vor Schmerz, sondern weil diese simple Berührung die Saite in ihr soeben wieder angespielte.

Arlan zog zischend die Luft durch die Zähne und schnitt eine Grimmasse. „Das dürfte ein übles Veilchen geben", murmelte er. „Wir machen da besser gleich was drauf. Ich hab Cold Packs im Kühlschrank."

Sie wollte ihm mitteilen, dass sie ebenfalls Cold Packs im Kühlschrank hatte, oben, im dritten Stock. Stattdessen nickte sie nur. Sie fühlte sich gerade so gar nicht in der Lage, diese lange Treppe zu erklimmen.

„Hey ..." Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Das wird schon wieder."

Es war dasselbe Lächeln, mit denselben Grübchen und denselben hübschen Zähnen, einfach diesmal mit weniger grün darum herum. Und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Ein wahrer Schwarm von Schmetterlingen erhob sich in ihrem Bauch. _Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott!,_ dachte sie bloss noch.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja ... nein ... keine Ahnung ..." Irene wusste nicht recht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Dieses Gefühl, von Déjà-vu und gleichzeitig doch im komplett falschen Film zu sein war einfach zu überwältigend.

„Gut, dass mir gerade jetzt noch ein Freund mit dem Anhänger die Palme vor die Haustüre gefahren hat", eröffnete er ihr. „Vom Bad aus hätte ich es hier draussen wahrscheinlich nicht rumpeln gehört."

Es war vielleicht klüger, wenn sie die Tatsache, dass es ausgerechnet der Anblick _seiner_ doofen Palme gewesen war, der sie überhaupt erst hatte stolpern lassen, einfach für sich behielt. Irene warf einen grimmigen Blick über die Schulter ihres Mitbewohners, hinter welcher die Wedel des fehlbaren Gewächses, das noch immer den Flur blockierte, gleichmütig emporragten.

„Bitteschön, Cinderella, Euer goldener Pantoffel ..." Mit diesen Worten überreichte Arlan Irene ihren schon etwas in die Jahre gekommenen und somit nicht mehr ganz so goldenen _Birkenstock,_ den sie beim Sturz verloren hatte. „Ich denke, ich fahre dich jetzt wohl besser zum Arzt", schlug er vor und erhob sich langsam. „Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht zu spassen."

Ein Blick auf seinen linken Turnschuh und die daraus emporragende Metallstange, die sich unter dem Saum des Hosenbeins verlor, genügte Irene, um sich ein Bild zu machen. Man konnte nicht wirklich sagen, dass sie es geahnt hatte, aber zumindest überraschte es sie nicht. Es war anzunehmen, dass Arlan bei ihren bisherigen, flüchtigen Begegnungen stets lange Hosen getragen hatte, denn die Prothese wäre Irene sofort aufgefallen, da ihr Fokus tendenziell eher auf den Fussboden gerichtet war. Dennoch streifte sie nun dieser diffuse Hauch von Befangenheit, welcher sie kurz innehalten liess, bevor sie wieder aufsah.

Arlans Augen waren für einen Moment den ihren gefolgt, während sich seine linke Braue sachte, in Ahab-Manier, hob. „Längere Geschichte ...", meinte er bloss mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken. „Kannst du aufstehen?" Er bot ihr die Hand, um ihr hoch zu helfen.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich habe keine Gehirnerschütterung", stellte sie klar. Sie hatte einmal eine Gehirnerschütterung gehabt, mit dreizehn, als ein Pferd sie getreten hatte und sie hinaus, auf die Stallgasse, geflogen war. Sie glaubte, sich noch dunkel daran erinnern zu können, wie sie sich damals gefühlt hatte. Ihr war furchtbar schlecht gewesen und schwindlig und sie hatte anschliessend etliche Tage im Bett zugebracht. Das, heute, war anders.

„Mit etwas Glück nicht", gab er zu bedenken. „Aber ich, an deiner Stelle, würde mir das von einem Fachmann ansehen lassen, auch, um Schlimmeres ausschliessen zu können. Ich bin auf diesem Gebiet _kein_ Fachmann, und von daher werde ich mich hüten, hier eine euphemische Diagnose zu stellen."

Irene zögerte und blickte auf die ihr entgegen gestreckte Hand. „Ah. Und auf welchem Gebiet _sind_ Sie Fachmann?" Für gewöhnlich war sie nicht so naseweis, aber sie _musste_ es einfach wissen, und zwar jetzt, sofort!

„Kieferorthopädie."

Weshalb nur wunderte sie diese Antwort so ganz und gar nicht? _Verflixt!,_ schoss es ihr unvermittelt durch den Kopf. Sie hatte nach dem Abendbrot die Zähne noch nicht geputzt! Vermutlich klebte gerade jetzt von ihrem Pilzragout noch so ein richtig fettes Stück Petersilie dazwischen!

„Und meinem Kauleistenklempner-Ego wäre es lieber, wenn du mich morgen früh einen überbesorgten Idioten nennst, weil ich dich abends, um viertel vor neun noch unnötig zu einem Arzt geschleift habe, als dass ich mir später vorwerfen muss, durch Sorglosigkeit eine rechtzeitige, gezielte Behandlung verhindert zu haben", fuhr er fort. „Ich kann dir auch gerne einen Notarzt rufen, falls es dir unangenehm ist, mit mir zu fahren. Deine Entscheidung. Ich habe damit kein Problem."

„Ich möchte Ihnen keine Umstände machen ..." Verstohlen liess sie ihre Zunge über die Schneidezähne wandern, auf der Suche nach allfälligen Essensresten, in der Hoffnung, dass das ihrem Gegenüber nicht auffiel.

„Was soll das? Du machst keine Umstände."

Seltsam, diese Worte hatte sie heute doch schon einmal in genau derselben Reihenfolge gehört. „Okay ..." Beherzt griff sie nach Arlans Hand und liess sich von ihm hoch ziehen.

Sie biss auf den wenigen Schritten bis zu seiner Wohnungstür die Zähne zusammen und gab sich alle Mühe, nicht zu hinken. Offenbar hatte sie sich zu allem Übel auch noch den Fuss verstaucht. Im Zusammenspiel mit ihren Kopfschmerzen und den weichen Knien war das nicht sehr hilfreich.

„Geht's?" Arlan legte formlos den Arm um sie und stützte sie.

„Bloss etwas zitterig." Sie rang sich ein halbwegs herzeigbares Lächeln ab. Der warme Arm um ihre Schultern fühlte sich viel zu gut an, um nicht zu zittern. Gleichzeitig beschlichen sie Zweifel; vielleicht hatte sie ja doch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Manchmal stellten sich die Symptome auch erst später ein. _Mist!_ , dachte sie. _Mist! Mist! Mist!_

Nur wenige Momente später lag sie in einem fremden Wohnzimmer auf einem fremden Sofa und blickte sich mit offen stehendem Mund um. Es war nicht das Aquarium mit den hübschen, bunten Fischen, das sie so faszinierte. Vielmehr war es das grosse Lego-Modell des _Millennium Falken_ auf dem Sideboard. Daneben stand der Helm eines Clone-Troopers und auf der anderen Seite eine Figur von Jabbas grünhäutiger Twi'lek Tänzerin Oola, sowie ein Lichtschwert-Griff, während über dem Esstisch ein gerahmtes Poster mit Darth Vaders Konterfei hing, auf welchem in dicken Lettern _YOUR EMPIRE NEEDS YOU_ prangte.

„Sie sind _Star Wars_ Fan ...?", hauchte Irene andächtig, als Arlan, bereits das Handy am Ohr, mit einem Cold Pack aus der Küche zurückkam.

„Man hat so seine Spleens ...", meinte er, grinste abermals und reichte ihr das Cold Pack. „Und könntest du bitte endlich aufhören, mich zu siezen? Wir sind schliesslich Nachbarn und du räkelst dich hier gerade gemütlich auf meinem Sof... oh, hi, Milena! Arlan hier ... ja, ich, schon wieder ..."

Irene hätte ihn gerne wissen lassen wollen, dass sie ebenfalls ein _Star Wars_ Fan wäre, ein riesengrosser sogar, aber sie wollte nicht damit dazwischen platzen, solange er mit jemand anderem am Reden war. Und so blieb ihr nichts, als ihre lädierte Brille auszuziehen und sich den Beutel mit dem blauen Gel auf ihr immer weiter zu schwellendes Auge zu drücken.

Sie lauschte Ahabs ruhiger Stimme, oder besser gesagt, der von Arlan, ohne sich wirklich auf das Gespräch konzentrieren zu können. Die Worte plätscherten an ihr vorbei, lullten sie förmlich ein und das Sofa war wunderbar bequem.

Was Ahab und die anderen drei jetzt wohl gerade taten? Sie bemerkte wie sie abdriftete. Da war dieses kurze Empfinden von Schwindel, das eigentümliche Gefühl in das Polster und die Kissen hinein und dann durch sie hindurch zu rutschen. Im nächsten Moment erblickte sie Ahab vor sich in seiner Schlafkoje sitzend, wie er nachdenklich eine ihrer Sandalen in den Händen wendete.

Sie wollte etwas zu ihm sagen, wollte wissen, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen, und ob der Pannendienst endlich eingetroffen sei, doch eine alarmierte Stimme riss sie jäh zurück auf ein behagliches Sofa, in eine andere Galaxis zu einer anderen Zeit. „Irene? Bist du noch bei uns?" Ahabs Gesicht verwandelte sich nahtlos in das von Arlan, als dieser sich über sie beugte.

Sie blinzelte verdattert. Ohne Brille erahnte sie seine besorgt gerunzelte Stirn mehr, als dass sie diese wirklich sah. „Ja, ich ..." War sie gerade wieder ohnmächtig geworden? „Woher weisst du meinen Namen?"

„Steht auf eurem Briefkasten," entgegnete er leichthin. „Und deine Mom hat eine recht durchdringende Stimme. Wir können los. Die Notfallpraxis weiss, dass wir kommen. Du hast nicht zufällig deine Versicherungskarte dabei?"

Natürlich hatte Irene ihre Versicherungskarte _nicht_ dabei, ebenso wenig wie ihren Geldbeutel oder ihr Handy. Das lag, bis auf ihren Wohnungsschlüssel, alles oben.

Vermutlich hatte Charlotte Müller noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Tochter weg war, ansonsten hätte sie längst die Treppe herunter gerufen und, auch für den Rest des Hauses gut hörbar nachgefragt, wo sie denn schon wieder so lange bliebe. Allerdings ging die alte Dame auch nicht ran, als Irene versuchte, sie über Arlans Handy telefonisch zu erreichen. Die Chance, dass der Lift in den letzten zehn Minuten wie durch Zauberhand repariert worden sein könnte, war gleich Null. Und da Irene davon ausgehen musste, dass ihre Mutter Arlan um diese Uhrzeit kaum die Wohnungstür geöffnet und ihm erst recht keine persönlichen Gegenstände oder Dokumente ausgehändigt, sondern eher die Polizei gerufen hätte, konnte sie ihn davon abbringen, alleine hoch zu gehen. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg, ohne oben Bescheid gegeben zu haben.


	8. Doch nicht so dumm gelaufen, Irene!

Wenn jemand Irene beim Mittagessen prophezeit hätte, sie würde heute Abend, behelfsmässig in die dunkelblaue Strickjacke eines wildfremden Mannes gekuschelt, neben diesem, ein Cold Pack im Gesicht, in dessen Auto sitzen, hätte sie ihn für verrückt erklärt. Man setzte sich schliesslich nicht zu fremden Männern ins Auto! Das war gefährlich! Das wusste doch jedes Kind! Weshalb hatte sie nicht einfach darauf bestanden, den Notarzt kommen zu lassen? Was hatte sie bloss dazu bewegt, dennoch in dieses Auto zu steigen? Ihre Neugier? Dieses dumme Gefühl, Arlan vor den Kopf zu stossen, obschon er gesagt hatte, er hätte kein Problem damit, wenn sie nicht mit ihm fuhr? Oder waren es mehr die törichten Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, die einfach keine Ruhe mehr geben wollten, weil die Ähnlichkeit zu einem gewissen nautolanischen Pro-forma-Captain einfach so frappierend war, dass man auf die Idee kommen konnte, er und Arlan wären nur zwei Erscheinungsformen von ein und derselben Person? Wie wollte sie sich für das, was Arlan gerade für sie tat, später einmal angemessen bei ihm revanchieren? Einem Zahnarzt konnte sie ja schlecht mit einer Schachtel Pralinen kommen, oder?

„Ahab ...?" begann sie, während die abendlich beleuchtete Welt in einem undeutlichen Kaleidoskop an ihnen vorüber zog.

„Hm?"

 _Oh Gott!_ _Falsche Baustelle!_ Sie hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Das hätte ihr nicht passieren dürfen! Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr kleiner, verbaler Ausrutscher im Motorengeräusch und der leisen Musik aus dem Radio untergegangen war. „Ich wollte nur Danke sagen. Danke, für alles. Fürs Zusammenlesen, das Cold Pack, das Umherchauffieren ..."

„Keine Ursache", meinte er nur, und das in exakt demselben Tonfall den Ahab gefühlte zwanzig Minuten zuvor benutzt hatte. Dann begann er unvermittelt zu lachen.

„Was ...?" Was war so lustig? Sie blickte leicht irritiert hinüber, auf den Fahrersitz. Arlans unscharfes Profil war in den Schein einer grünen Ampel getaucht und für einen kurzen Moment wähnte sie in der Tat Ahab neben sich.

„Klassischer Freud'scher Versprecher, hm?", fragte er immer noch leise lachend. „Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf Ahab?"

„Entschuldige, ich …" Irene hätte im Boden versinken können. _Schei...!_

„Mach dir keinen Kopf", lenkte er sogleich ein. „Ich bin nicht sauer, nur etwas verwundert. Ich habe schon aufgehorcht, als du vorhin, im Treppenhaus, das mit dem nackten Weequay und Captain Ahab erzählt hast, denn es gibt da tatsächlich einen kleinen, sehr, _sehr_ elitären, Kreis aus engen Freunden, die mich seit der Schulzeit Ahab nennen. Dabei fand ich Walfang schon immer abscheulich und ein Quäker bin ich auch keiner. Ich habe ja noch nicht einmal einen Bart! Und das da … _"_ Ein hartes Klopfen erklang von seiner Seite. „… wird heutzutage auch nicht mehr aus Walbein geschnitzt. Titan und Karbon mit imperialen Logos sind ohnehin stylischer. Hast du _Moby Dick_ einmal gelesen?"

Irene verneinte. Weshalb hätte sie sich auch mit einem Buch befassen sollen, in dem es um das Abschlachten intelligenter Meeressäuger ging? Sie war wegen ihres dummen Verplapperers immer noch ein bisschen zu sehr durch den Wind, um etwas Weiterführendes erwidern zu können, das nicht vollkommen deplatziert gewirkt hätte. Freilich hätte sie Arlan jetzt, nachdem er erwähnt hatte, wie er zu Walfang stand, hoffnungsfroh fragen können, ob er denn auch Vegetarier wäre? _Versau es nicht!,_ riet ihr in diesem Moment ihre Innere Stimme, in fast schon hysterischem Tone. _Versau es jetzt ja nicht!_ Also tat Irene wie ihr geheissen und schwieg.

Stille.

Peinliche, unerträgliche Stille.

„Coole Idee", sagte sie schliesslich, um das Gespräch krampfhaft wieder irgendwie in Gang zu bringen. „Also, das mit den imperialen Logos", fügte sie rasch hinzu. „Ich liebe _Star Wars."_

„Ich weiss", entgegnete er sichtlich vergnügt. „Du trägst an deiner Kette immerhin einen Anhänger mit dem Emblem der Rebellen-Allianz. Der ist mir schon, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, aufgefallen."

„ _Der_ ist dir aufgefallen?" Irenes Hand fuhr instinktiv hoch, an ihren Hals, und schloss sich um den Schmuck. Ihr Vater hatte ihn ihr zu ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt nur wenige Wochen vor seinem Tod. Er hatte ihn damals extra für sie anfertigen lassen, denn einfach so hatte es so etwas zu jener Zeit noch nicht zu kaufen gegeben. „Warum hast du denn nichts zu mir gesagt?", wollte sie wissen.

Arlan überlegte einen Weile, bevor er antwortete: „Du hast auf mich nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wolltest du beim Briefkasten leeren oder Einkaufen von finsteren, fremden Männern auf Details deines Outfits angesprochen werden. Ich wollte mich nicht ... aufdrängen und ich hatte, so kurz nach meiner Scheidung, genug anderes um die Ohren, es ..." Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es wäre nach hinten losgegangen. Oh, halt, halt, halt, bitte, nicht falsch verstehen! Ich hätte dich vorhin selbstverständlich auch vom Fussboden gekratzt, wenn du diesen Anhänger _nicht_ tragen würdest ..."

Die Schmetterlinge in Irenes Magen gerieten vollends ausser Rand und Band. Arlan mochte sie! Aus welchen Gründen auch immer hatte er sie nicht übersehen! Sie war ihm aufgefallen, denn ihr Anhänger war zu klein, als dass er einem von weitem ins Auge stach. Es bedurfte schon eines zweiten, wenn nicht sogar eines dritten Blickes, sowie Insiderwissen, um zu erkennen, was dieses Schmuckstück darstellte. Dennoch hatte Arlan es augenscheinlich bis heute nicht gewagt, sie an zu sprechen. Das überraschte sie, denn sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er dazu, trotz seines souveränen Auftretens, offenbar zu schüchtern, oder, wie er es gerade ausgedrückt hatte, noch nicht bereit gewesen war.

Sie wollte gar nicht erst darüber spekulieren, wie oft sie sich schon über den Weg gelaufen waren, ohne dass sie Arlan bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Da musste sie also erst eine Treppe hinunter fallen, damit auch er ihr, nach über einem Jahr, unter dem selben Dach, endlich einmal auffiel. Und all das jetzt auch nur wegen ihres dummen USB-Sticks, der, nebenbei bemerkt, immer noch im Müll lag, und einer Palme. Seltsam, wie die Dinge manchmal spielten ...

Sie schielte wieder hinüber zu Arlan. Er hatte so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit Pavel Trávníček und auch nicht mit Richard Gere oder Patrick Swayze. Er war so vollkommen anders, wie der Märchenprinz, auf den sie immer gewartet hatte! Und trotzdem schmolz ihr Herz gerade dahin, einfach weil Arlan nett und hilfsbereit war. Zudem hatte er eine tolle Stimme und ein Lächeln, das einem die Schuhe auszog. Sie hätte jetzt noch während Stunden einfach nur neben ihm sitzen können, vertieft in ein Zwiegespräch von einer Qualität, die nur möglich war, wenn man sich auf einer Wellenlänge befand. Es war berauschend, jemanden zu treffen, dessen Nähe einen in solch einen Bann zog und der _Star Wars_ genauso liebte wie man selbst. Sie hatte so viele Fragen und gleichzeitig so viel zu erzählen. Zu dumm, dass ihnen nur ein paar kostbare Minuten in diesem Auto bleiben würden, ehe sie die Klinik erreichten. Viel zu wenig Zeit! Und zu dumm auch, dass sie sich mit jeder dieser Minuten körperlich mieser zu fühlen schien! _Oh bitte, lass es keine Gehirnerschütterung sein!,_ schickte sie ein stummes Stossgebet gen Himmel. _Und wenn doch, dann bitte nur eine ganz leichte._

„Wir sollten uns mal bei einer oder zwei Tassen Kaf über unseren Nerdizismus austauschen", schlug Arlan überraschend vor, bevor er rasch hinzufügte: „Wenn es dir wieder besser geht ..."

 _Kaf,_ dachte Irene. Er hatte Kaf gesagt, nicht Kaffee. „Ja", entgegnete sie und bemerkte, wie das Lächeln, das sich schon vor geraumer Zeit trotz Kopfschmerzen, blauem Auge, verstauchtem Knöchel und in ihrem Magen rumorenden Champignons auf ihre Lippen gemogelt hatte, breiter wurde. „Ja, das sollten wir wirklich."

„Vielleicht erzählst du mir bei der Gelegenheit dann auch noch etwas ausführlicher was da los war, mit Captain Ahab, dem nackten Weequay und dem schwulen Prinzen ...?"

 _Bloss nicht!_ Irene stöhnte innerlich. „Mal sehen ..." entgegnete sie vorsichtig. „Längere Geschichte ..." Sie verstummte erschrocken, weil ihr auffiel, dass sie soeben seine eigenen Worte von vorhin wiederholt hatte.

„Hm ...", machte er und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Touché! Ich sehe schon, mit bloss einer oder zwei Tassen Kaf kommen wir hier nicht besonders weit. Würdest du dich allenfalls mit Kuchen bestechen lassen?"

Hatte Irene sich gerade verhört, oder hatte jetzt tatsächlich ein Zahnarzt versucht sie mit Kuchen zu ködern? Sie liess sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. „Allenfalls, ja", erwiderte sie dann.

„Ich bin einfach furchtbar neugierig. Mir hat deine Geschichte nämlich ein Kopfkino vom Feinsten beschert."

 _Mir auch, mein Captain,_ dachte Irene. _Oh, ja, mir auch ...!_

Und apropos Kino, in ein paar Wochen würde _Rogue One_ anlaufen. Wer weiss ...? Die leise Hoffnung bestand inzwischen durchaus, dass sie dieses Jahr nicht wieder alleine an einem Sonntag in einer halb leeren Nachmittagsvorstellung zwischen sich mit Popcorn bewerfenden Kindern sass ...

Arlan blinkte und bog ab, dann streckte er ihr sein Handy hin. „Du klingelst jetzt wohl besser erst nochmal bei deiner Mom durch. Dann kann nachher niemand behaupten, du hättest es nicht mehrmals versucht."

 _Richtig, da war doch noch etwas ...?_ Das hätte sie jetzt vor lauter _Star Wars_ beinahe vergessen.


End file.
